Computer vision includes the acquiring, processing and analyzing of captured images to gain a high-level understanding of the images and provide more informative or esthetically pleasing images than the original captured images. OpenVX is an open standard for cross platform acceleration of computer vision applications using a computational graph structure framework. OpenVX defines an Application Programming Interface (API) for building, verifying and coordinating graph execution, as well as for accessing memory objects.
In the OpenVX framework, captured image data is received and processed by building connected graphs of vision nodes using the captured image data. The OpenVX framework includes a library of predefined vision functions (i.e., plug-ins), which are implemented via an OpenVX user kernel API. The plug-ins yield additional features or functions to an existing program executing in a computational graph pipeline by providing output data according to predefined input data and parameters.